ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Charmcaster (Earth 55)
Hope, more commonly known as Charmcaster is a Human from the relm Ledgerdomain. Much like her mainstream counter-part this Charmcaster has a high dislike of Gwen Tennyson though this has deminished over the past year or so to be more of a friend/aliance when needed sort of thing. Charmcaster is a master of spells and various types of magic. Appearance Dimension 63's Charmcaster resembles her Omniverse counterpart almost entirely; save for hair, eye and wardrobe colour choices. She has long light/medium pink hair held in a low ponytail, the bangs are the sa me shade of purple as mainstream Charmcaster's own. Her eyes are a darker shade of pink then her hair' the markings by her eyes are the same as her main timeline counterpart. Unlike her counterpart's tendancy toward pinks and purples, Hope has adapted a flare for an almost royal blue dress with gold trim and a jewel as red a blood, this might have something to do with her liniage though. Background For a long time the history of this particular Charmcaster was unknown, as was her true name; Charmcaster not being her real name. However by the point of Omnistorm, it has been discovered that her real name is Hope(known only by herself, Hex and Kennedy...but she forgot it.) It was also learned that, much like the mainstream Charmcaster this one was born and raised in Ledgerdomain, the relm where all magic came from, a place chalk full of mana. Charmcaster's first encounter with the Tennyson family went much like it did in the original Ben 10 series, as did those following it, with the exception of The Enemy of my Frenemy as Kennedy was not there for that particular trip. Though Hope holds a strong dislike of Gwen fueled by jealousy at the latter's magical prowess she has gotten to like or respect her at least a little. When it comes to the Anodyte's little cousin Kenedy however Charmcaster has decided to see what the girl is capable of and keep an eye on her. Personality See Charmcaster for details. Unlike mainstream dimension Charmcaster, this one is willing to work with the Tennyson family if absolutely needed though she would prefer not to. She believes herself to be a great magician/witch and that soon enough she will be without rival and at times, it seems as though she might just think she is superior to everyone else...no one knows why. Powers and Abilities Much like her uncle Hex Charmcaster has the ability to use mana to perform magic including but not limited to shrinking and storing stone creatures in a magic bag, energy bolts as well as spell casting weather by means of reading a spellbook or simply reciting the spell by memory. Biography Little is known about this Dimension's Charmcaster except that she came from Ledgerdomain as a child/pre-teen with her uncle Hex, a powerful spell wielder. On Earth and probably before then he trained his niece in the arts he knew so well. The reason for their departure from their home in Ledgerdomain had to do with the takeover of the relm by a powerful evil known as Adwaita, an alien with the powerful Alpha Rune. Her father lead some sort of rebelion against Adwaita which lead to his death and the need for Hex to take his niece and run for the hills. Though this is known about Hope by Kennedy, there are still some interesting facts she is unaware of as are those who also know. Relationships Family/Friends *Hex (Uncle) *Spellbinder (Father) View the Enemy/Frenemy list. Enemies/Frenemies *Ben Tennyson (Frenemy) *Gwen Tennyson (Frenemy) *Kevin Levin (Frenemy) *Darkstar (Enemy.) Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia * She finds Kennedy interesting and is frankly curious if the young Tennyson girl might have magic powers of her own. * Gwen stole both her magic bag and spellbook at one point or another during their encounters. * While her uncle Hex for a time wanted to rule the entire Earth, Charmcaster in truth did not, though she went along with his plans regardless. # Category:Characters Category:Villains